


The self is not worthless. ( Not whole or unbroken)

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A season 2 Au. Where everything turns out as it is except a oc hydra member known as Larson Korlain who is a scientist with a grudge against Coulson, Jemma didn't escape from Hydra and everyone thinks she betrayed them except Coulson, May and Bobbi.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 5





	The self is not worthless. ( Not whole or unbroken)

**Author's Note:**

> I think you've gotten an idea from the summary and yes it contains little graphic torture and injury description. And just implied rape/non-con.
> 
> Also title taken from Achilles come down, where I have only changed weightless to worthless.

They thought she'd betrayed them.

Coulson knew she didn't, and he was working day and night to get her back, but he was too tired to correct them.

To scream in their ears that she was spending her time being tortured in some hydra base, maybe even dead.

Bobbi and May were busy tracking down hydra bases in search of Dr Simmons.

Hunter, Mack , Skye,now Daisy and Fitz were building their friendship and working on Fitz's recovery.

New scientist were brought on the lab.

And the world kept turning. Except that Jemma was now Voldemort in the Playground. Her name was unspeakable around the lab, just a word and Fitz and Daisy went fuming with anger.  
Why not? As much as they knew she had betrayed them. Chosen Hydra over Shield.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

" C'mon Simmons, it's been four months! We haven't got an ounce of information from ya" A guard sitting near her spoke nudging her with a baseball bat.

"As nice and cooperation we are, Larson-" He got walked near her and kneeled in front of Simmons who sat with facing right her knees up to her chest "- isn't like us." 

" He prefers weird fluids and powders better. Ones that mess with your brain." Another voice joins the guard.

They stared at her a bit longer before leaving her alone, to retreat to her own thoughts and find solace in just a name.

"Fitz"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write this fic cause I have an obsession with angst, trauma and torture. It's weird I know but-. Probably will run 4-5 chappys.
> 
> If you read this, you are one of fav persons.


End file.
